Memories
by A-Quest-of-Scales
Summary: RaexRob. When Robin finally admitts his feelings to the resident empath... the alarm blares. Now Raven is injured, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is just a short Rae and Rob story with a plot device as old as Neighbours. Uninspired? Perhaps but it is fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I'll tell you a secret, I don't actually want to own the Teen Titans. At least this way if the writers ruin it I share no blame. I'm happier writing fan. fics.**

* * *

It was sunset. Raven sighed as she felt the last golden rays wash over her, helping her meditation as she forced away all of the days concerns.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" The sorceress stopped as she felt a very familiar presence behind her. She dropped from her levitation, smoothly standing from her previous lotus pose. She turned, her long blue cloak snapping slightly in the spring breeze, and smiled at the only one whom she would gladly interrupt her meditation for.

The ebony haired Boy Wonder felt his heart skip at the sight of the sorceress in front of him. She was beautiful, her cloak parted slightly to show her perfectly shaped legs and her luscious curves but that wasn't where her beauty really lay. Her true spirit was contained on her flawlessly moon bathed face, framed by her shoulder length violet hair, her forehead adorned with a red crystal above her mesmerising amethyst eyes that shone forth with more strength than the youth had ever seen before he had met her. He sighed. He could stare at her for hours, to him she was perfection embodied but after his little speech she would probably never look at him again. He had to do it though, he couldn't stand not knowing her feelings any longer. He had to tell her…

"Robin? Are you all right?" Robin was jolted out of his thoughts as the empath spoke his name once more, her concern growing for her fearless leader. She picked up a whisper of nervousness before he shut his feelings away once more. She sighed, normally she hated others emotions invading her mind but with Robin… sometimes she would've given anything to know what he was thinking but whenever they started to talk something interrupted them. Usually Starfire, Raven internally winced as she recalled the aliens flirting with the Boy Wonder. Not that she had any claim to him of course, it was obvious the pair was made for each other, it would just be nice for it to be less obvious now and then. Although Robin had never expressed his feelings for the Tamaranian princess… she quickly shut that thought down. She'd been over that line of argument far too many times. Anyway Robin wanted to talk, it must be something very important to him she realised as she watched him anxiously clear his throat.

"Raven…" the youth broke off from his speech as he gazed into her hypnotic eyes. He couldn't remember what to say next. He'd spent the last three days working on the best way to tell her and he'd forgotten all of it. He smiled as he lost himself in her eyes, his tension visibly draining. Not allowing himself to think for one moment of the consequences he closed the few feet distance between them and leaned forward. His lips brushed hers in a soft kiss as his arms closed around her. He deepened the kiss as her eyes widened in shock, just as he was about to pull away he felt her gentle response. With a passion Raven had never seen in him before, Robin pulled her closer, the kiss becoming more passionate with every second. Robin felt the need for oxygen begin to rise in his lungs but ignored it. The only thing he cared about was the sorceress in his arms as she leaned into him.

Suddenly the Titans alarm broke through the spell and the pair broke apart, both gasping for air. Raven put her fingers to her lips as if to relive the kiss as the two birds stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither knew what to say as they straightened up and stepped back from each other. Suddenly Robin regretted his actions, Raven looked shocked, he had moved too fast… what if she didn't feel the same…

"We'll talk after?" Robin winced at the pleading in his voice, he didn't want her to think of him as needy. Raven didn't notice and could only dumbly nod to his entreaty as she phased through the floor towards the living room. Robin sighed before turning to the door leading inside. That did not go according to plan. He smiled as the memory replayed itself, she'd felt far more perfect in his arms than even his imagination could have believed. Her scent of lavender and violets followed him as he ran down the hallway to join the rest of his team.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why must the Hive continue to fight us?" asked a puzzled Starfire as the rest of the team stepped out of the car, quickly followed by their leader as he hopped off his favourite motorbike. Robin ran a hand through his hair, attempting to fix the damage from the helmet.

"I don't know Star," the Boy Wonder sighed. The Hive had been stealing yet another jewellery store, not that it made much difference. His team was far better than they were and the battle was soon over, despite the fact that Mammoth almost got a clean shot at him when he became distracted by the sight of Raven flying past him. He really needed to sort this out and soon. He drew in breath as he prepared to ask Raven to train with him only to deflate when she spoke next.

"I'm going to my room to meditate. Do not disturb me," Robin felt her eyes bore into his as she awaited his slow nod. Without another glance Raven phased out of room. The rest of the team turned to stare at their beloved leader with pity in their gaze.

"Man, what did you do?" asked the concerned Cyborg as Robin shook his head and slowly walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to train."


	3. Chapter 3

A green mouse ran along the side of the hallway. It paused at a metal door at the end of the corridor and sniffed around its edges. The green mammal squeaked gently as if it had found what it was looking for and in a blink of an eye disappeared. In its place sat a fly with the same unique colouring as the mouse. The insect hurriedly flew upwards, past the sign on the door where its multi faceted eyes read the word 'GYM' and up to the ceiling. When it had reached the top of the hallway the green creature flew around in circles for a few seconds as if searching for something. The bug made a self satisfied buzzing sound as it spotted the ventilation shaft above the door and flew through it.

If any telepaths had been hanging round the Titans Tower Gymnasium they would have sensed some very strange thoughts coming from a green but otherwise unremarkable insect. Its thoughts went a lot like… 'Hehehe, this is the best joke in the world! In the history of jokes! It's gotta cheer him up! This is my greatest idea yet! And Rae says I never think… I wonder why she's so mad at him?' The fly turned into a small bird and locked on to its target. An ebony haired teenager was intently destroying a punching bag in the middle of a perfectly white room, judging from the state of the bag he'd either been doing this for a while or he had a _lot_ of issues to work out. The shape shifter mentally shrugged, he had a mission to carry out…

Suddenly the metal door behind Beast Boy whirred open. In his shock the changeling froze, still hovering by the door as a purple haired empath elegantly walked into the room. The shape shifter internally cursed his luck. If he morphed Raven would sense him and then he'd be in a lot of trouble but if he were caught listening Raven would kill him… the green bird shook its head. He'd stay where he was and hope he didn't get caught.

The sorceress watched the young warrior for a few seconds. Silently admiring the Boy Wonders grace as he smoothly attacked the bag. She sighed, she'd made her decision. She'd spent the last three hours meditating before reaching it and she refused to back down now.

"Robin,"

The youth faltered as he heard Raven gently call his name. He turned around, his heart leaping as he saw the woman of his dreams standing by the door. He eagerly drank in the sight as he smiled and walked towards her, not seeing the carefully hidden sorrow in her eyes.

"Raven…"

The sorceress backed away from the approaching warrior slightly, making it clear that she wanted him nowhere near her. Robin hesitated, hurt by her rejection before he scolded himself. Of course she didn't want him near her, the last time they were alone he'd completely disregarded the privacy she treasured and he hadn't explained himself yet. The youth opened his mouth to apologise before Raven quickly interrupted him.

"I'm leaving the Titans,"

"What? You - you can't… Raven?"

The sorceress felt a pang of regret at Robins lost expression before steeling herself once more. She was not going to change her mind, she couldn't afford to.

"I'll tell the others after diner tonight. I'll be gone by morning."

"No," Robins statement was more than mere denial. It was the only way he'd let things be. The masked warrior softened his tone as he interrupted the empaths argument. "No Raven. You can't leave, not because of me… please don't leave,"

"Robin what are you…?"

In a move so out of character it shocked the sorceress to silence, Robin fell to his knees, his hands held clasped in front of him in complete surrender. "Raven I love you. I love you. Please don't leave, not because of me. I'm begging you. If you want we can pretend it never happened, I'll promise to never kiss you again, I'll go on pretending all I feel for you is friendship… I know you could never love someone like me. You deserve better than I can ever give you… but please don't leave. We need you Raven… I need you…" a tear fell from under the Boy Wonders mask, the first tear to fall in years. Robin ignored it, his only thought of Raven as she stepped towards him slightly, her eyes wide with shock and her mental walls crumpling to the ground behind them.

"Robin… I…"

The blaring alarm interrupted the two birds, breaking the spell. In an instant the sorceress recalled herself, carefully backing away from the fallen warrior as if he was a dangerous animal before she turned and fled, her cloak flying behind her as she phased out of the room. The rejected leader of the Titans slumped to the ground before his duty started to shout at him. With a heartfelt sigh Robin stood up and walked out of the room, knowing that the reserved sorceress would never look at him the same way again. After that little display all she'd ever see him as would be an emotional fool, a lovesick idiot. Raven had no time for imbeciles.

With a control his friends would never believe, BB kept his bird form until Robin had walked out of the room. As soon as the automatic door closed, the green shape shifter fell out of the air and uttered the only response any creature could have given after witnessing a moment like that between two of the most controlled people he'd ever known.

"Whoa,"


End file.
